Worry About you
by Mio A
Summary: Bye Bye Baby, don't be long, I worry about you when you're gone..." esta canción sonó una y otra vez en mi cabeza, mi madre estaba en el hospital y la doctora Ritsu la atiende en este extraño hospital...Por cierto mi nombre es A. Mio.  One-shot A.U!


Este es un one-shot Mitsu que hice celebrando por adelantado el día de todos los santos –Samhain o simplemente Halloween. Espero que lo disfruten. Comenten! (Walpurgis Natch se festeja en abril ^^)

Para leer esta historia, les recomiendo que escuchen las siguientes canciones que subí al cargador de Megaupload .com/?d=I4JJTC1K

Kiss him goodbye. -Steam

Red Dragon Tattoo –Fountain of Wayne

Worry About you –Ivy

Where is your head at –Basement Jaxx

Time has come today-The Chambers brothers.

Danza húngara Nº 5

Toccata y Fuge in D minor-Bach

**WORRY ABOUT YOU.**

_Bye bye baby, don't be long. I worry about you when you're gone… _

Akiyama miró al cielo al momento que llegó al lugar que ni loca pisaría a no ser que no tuviera otra opción. La puerta automática se abrió dejándola pasar y ella dio el paso más importante: entrar al hospital.

Adentro los médicos estaban caminando desesperados, siempre tan atentos en salvarle la vida a un desafortunado. Tomó con fuerza su ramo de rosas y fue hacia el centro donde se iría a registrar.

-Mi nombre es Akiyama. Es para ir a ver a la señora Akiyo Akiyama. ¿Puede ser?

-Buenos días, sí. Está en la habitación 406. Muchas gracias. ¿Es usted su pariente?

-Soy su hija. Me dijeron que estaba internada después del accidente que tuvo.

-Ok. Entonces déjeme acercarla a ella. Por cierto –señaló su cartelito. –Mi nombre es Tainaka Ritsu. Cualquier cosita marque desde el teléfono el interno 15 que es para nosotros. –con paso seguro, tomó la espalda de Mio y la guió hacia la sala donde estaba su madre.

Cuando estaban en el pabellón de terapia intensiva, Ritsu saludó cortésmente a una persona que vestía un traje marrón, un sombrero del mismo color, y una maleta que parecía de la década de los 30. Sonrió amablemente aunque se lo veía un poco pálido.

-Buenos días señorita Ritsu.

-Buenos días señor Aoi. –qué apellido tan extraño… anticuado.

Siguieron su camino. Sólo por curiosidad, Mio se dio la vuelta pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que el señor Aoi no estaba ya. ¿Cómo era que había desaparecido tan rápidamente?

_Ah na na na, Hey hey hey, good bye…_

Los parlantes pasaban suavemente esa canción. El hospital parecía estar más loco de lo que le hacían fama. Sin embargo era el más cercano después del accidente.

-Dicen que las personas que están en terapia y en su mayoría créame, están en coma, les hace bien escuchar música. O que se les lea un cuento. Simplemente que se les hable. Así que por eso tenemos esta política interna. –Ritsu sonrió cálidamente hacia una Mio temblorosa.

Ese hospital comenzaba a aterrarla. Siguieron caminando unos cuantos pasos más. Llegó un momento que la chica se paró en seco y le preguntó.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Oh no. Ya llegamos. Tranquila. –Ritsu le tendió la mano y su acompañante la tomó porque en realidad tenía pánico a esos pasillos sin ventanas. Tomó aire y siguieron su marcha.

-Tengo que advertirle una cosa. Primero antes que nada, ¿Cuántos años tiene usted?

-Quince.

-Bien. Eres una niña, te llevo diez años –le guiñó el ojo simpáticamente con una sonrisa. Luego su rostro se volvió serio. –tu madre está por entrar en coma. Creemos que con un par de operaciones e intervenciones podemos hacer que ella se recupere un poco más. Pero el tren que la arrolló tomó parte de su cuerpo. Tuvimos desgraciadamente que amputarle las dos manos.

A Mio se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Entonces…

-También… como fue un coche el que la golpeó, quebró las primeras vértebras de la columna espinal así y tiene severamente el cráneo fracturado por lo que es posible que, al volver en sí, ella simplemente tenga un movimiento limitado de los brazos y las piernas.

-Ella… ella es florista… ella hace centro de mesas en las reuniones…

-Pero… también hay posibilidades de que ya no pueda mover su cuerpo un nunca más.

-Está diciéndome… ¿Qué mi madre quedará cuadripléjica?

-Lo siento, Akiyama-san.

Mio se aferró a Tainaka con fuerza y lloró todas sus amarguras. Tainaka simplemente le acariciaba el cabello y trataba de callar sus gemidos de dolor. Parecía más una madre que una doctora.

-¿Usted estuvo atendiéndola?

-Sí.

-Quiero que la siga atendiendo. Si le es posible. Le pagaremos todo lo que tenemos si lo desea...

-No es necesario el dinero… sería un honor para mi. ¿Tienes padre?

-Mi padre nos dejó cuando mi mamá quedó embarazada de mí. Sólo somos nosotras dos.

-Entonces cualquier cosa estaré aquí. Acuérdate –sacó un papel y anotó un número. –Este es el interno y –anotó otro más –este es mi teléfono personal por si pasa algo muy urgente. A veces los parlantes andan muy mal. Yo le acompañaré a entrar, si desea.

-Por favor- dijo a modo de consentimiento.

Entraron. El lugar estaba oscuro y se escuchaba el ruido del respirador al que estaba sometida. El bip que indicaba que su corazón estaba latiendo aún. Que su presión sanguínea era positiva.

-Perdió mucha sangre pero sólo le faltarán un par de transfusiones.

-Yo le daré mi sangre

-¿Qué tipo es usted.

-A+.

-Buenísimo, entonces tu madre podrá aceptarlo. Si era negativo sería un poco complicado.

_Ah na na na, Hey hey hey, good bye…_

Mio volvió a escuchar esa canción y se estremeció.

-¿Esta… está muy fea?

-Las partes faltantes están cubiertas con sábana, no se preocupe. Está bien. –sonrió con dulzura. –vamos, ven.

Tomándose del brazo de su acompañante Mio se acercó a su madre. Por suerte su rostro estaba perfecto salvo que las manos carentes las cubrían las sábanas. Intentó reprimir las lágrimas. Acarició el rostro de su mamá con dulzura…

Discretamente Tainaka salió de la sala.

-Mamá… mamá ¿Me escuchas? Yo… yo lo siento. No quise… de verdad de haberlo evitado… de no ser porque te dije que quería que fueras a mi clase de bajo para que vieras como tocaba… de no ser porque me estaba enojando que tardabas en llegar… de no ser porque te llamé apurándote… Dios. –Akiyama se desmoronó en el piso y lloró como nunca antes había llorado –te amo mamá… te amo muchísimo y te pido perdón.

Y el ruido del monitor multiparamétrico empezó a hacerle daño los oídos. Los latidos de su madre habían enloquecido y simplemente… simplemente…

Desaparecieron.

_Paramédicos a la sala 406. Todolski, a sala 406… _

Tainaka irrumpió en la habitación y con un grupo de paramédicos se hicieron cargo de la madre de Mio. Ritsu tomó a Mio de los hombros y la apartó fuera de la sala.

Se escuchaban los ruidos del electrochoque, en un intento vano de tratar de volver a la vida a la madre de Mio. Pero fue en vano.

Cuando Todolski salió de la habitación y vio los ojos de Ritsu con amargura negó y eso fue el golpe final para Mio. Los gritos de dolor fueron fuertes y claros, desgarrando su garganta en el acto. Se tiró al suelo y volvió a llorar una y otra vez.

Ritsu la tomó de los hombros y la arrastró prácticamente hasta la cafetería. Allí ordenó dos café bien cargados, algo dulce y un chocolate para Mio. Obligó que lo tomara, el azúcar le levantaría el ánimo, a pesar de que Akiyama estaba destrozada en el asiento, ida, perdida.

-Siento mucho esto, Akiyama. Lo que sí puedo decirle… es que puedo acompañarla y sé lo que se siente. Yo perdí a mi familia hace un mes. Un accidente automovilístico… -

La mencionada levantó la vista y observó las orbes caramelo. Había mucha tristeza pero sonreía.

-Lo…Lo siento.

-¿Y sabes lo que es peor? Que la policía te tome como presunto culpable del accidente. Finalmente se aclaró todo. Era un estúpido camionero borracho cuyos reflejos estaban limitados o tal vez nulos. Él desapareció pero luego de unos días lo agarraron y le dieron perpetua. El hombre murió de un ataque al corazón así que ni siquiera… pude vengarme, por decirlo así… -sonrió amargamente –sé lo que se siente… de verdad. Así que ahora, más que nunca, tienes mi teléfono por alguna emergencia. O para lo que necesites. ¿Tienes casa no?

-Sí.

-Luego buscaremos los testamentos de tu madre para que la herencia de ella te corresponda al cien por ciento. Seguramente es así, por lo que no te preocupes. Yo me haré cargo de ti unos días, pero luego deberemos buscar un lugar sustituto.

-No…

-¿vivirás sola?

-Si no me queda otra opción…

-¿Quién trabajará? Deberás estudiar.

-Nosotros… tengo el dinero suficiente como para no trabajar en toda mi vida. Además… soy la única que queda de los Akiyama…

-Lo siento mucho. Venga, coma el chocolate, le hará bien.

-No… no me trates de usted… por favor, soy Mio…

-Claro… Mio-chan –volvió a sonreírle con un poco más de simpatía. La chica simplemente comenzó a calmarse, pero el recuerdo de su silenciosa madre siempre volvía a su cabeza. Y hacía que las lágrimas volvieran a brotar de sus claro-oscuros ojos. –Escucha. Haremos lo siguiente. Tengo un lugar para que te quedes aquí, ¿Quieres?

-¿Aquí?...en el… hospit…-no quería ser mala agradecida pero el hospital la aterraba.

-Oh… No te preocupes. Es por abajo del nuevo hospital. Hay mucho lugar para las dos, tranquila, que estarás conmigo si temes.

-La verdad es que si –se escondió entre sus brazos.

-Te sientes muy cansada ¿Verdad? Ven, te llevaré a la sala de estar. Y come tu chocolate.

Caminaron hacia donde Ritsu dijo y Mio simplemente sintió los efectos positivos del chocolate. Suspiró y trató de asimilar los hechos. Su madre había fallecido y los Akiyama siempre tuvieron la costumbre de ver a la muerte como algo incluso positivo. Al menos su mami no iba a sufrir más. Pero la extrañaría tanto…

-La ceremonia funeraria… -comenzó Ritsu –perdona pero realmente necesito saber qué se hará con el cuerpo de tu madre… -habían llegado finalmente y tomaron asiento. La sala blanca parecía dar demasiada luz extra de la que carecían por completo, algunos pasillos…

-No, está bien. Ella quería que la cremaran y bueno, debe estar entre sus pertenencias, el documento que quería donar sus órganos. Si es así, por favor, doy el consentimiento… -Ritsu tenía ya el documento de la madre de Mio y luego le hizo leer un papel donde debía firmarlo. Lo leyó bien antes de firmar y luego se lo entregó a su acompañante

-Es muy valiente de tu parte. –hizo una corta llamada hacia una señora llamada Yamanaka diciendo qué se haría con la señora Akiyama y luego cortó.

-Toda mi familia tuvo esa costumbre. Espero alguna vez reunirme con mami… -se limpió como si fuera una chiquilla los ojos y siguió caminando. Tuvo la extraña impresión de que esos pasillos parecían ser el tubo conector hacia otra dimensión pero tal vez era por el shock y los nervios que había pasado. Llegaron a la sala de estar y Mio se sentó. Alguien llamó al bipper de Ritsu quien contestó con rapidez.

-Es Kotobuki-san. –Sonrió con dulzura –Gracias… -el suspiro se hizo prolongado mientras escribía el mensaje -Bien, Mio-chan. Hoy me quedaré contigo todo el día ¿Sí? Este fin de semana lo tengo libre y buscaremos apartamento para ti a no ser que quieras vivir aquí abajo del hospital –ya la había calado. Era una niña muy miedosa y eso en parte la divertía. Pero había tenido una muy mala experiencia recientemente y era mejor eso dejarlo para mucho después. Algo que le decía que no sería ni la primera, ni la última vez que la vería a su lado. Observó con placer que Mio se encogía en su asiento. –Era broma –rompió a reír pero luego se calmó y la miró con tranquilidad. –no tengas miedo. Serás la mascota del hospital por unos días. Todos te mimarán.

-El hospital… nunca tuvo buena fama –susurró Mio con un poco de incredulidad.

-¿Por qué piensas?

-Porque dicen que los médicos están más enfermos que los pacientes…

-Oh, eso sucede en todos los hospitales. Verás, cuando eres nuevo, simplemente llegas con energías pero luego, ves tantas cosas… que bueno, uno termina medio tocado. –Se rió suavemente –las personas que jamás estuvieron en un hospital trabajando no lo van a entender pero, nosotros, sí.

-Me quedaré por una semana en el hospital así que tengo para rato…

-Oh sí. Bueno, vamos entonces a tu nuevo "apartamento" ¿Quieres?

-Cla…claro.

Ritsu se levantó y tomó de la mano a Mio, caminando paso ligero otra vez por los pasillos. Mio no podía entender como esa mujer tenía las energías que tenía. Era como si tuviera batería incorporada.

Bajaron por el ascensor y luego llegaron al subsuelo 02.

-Bienvenida… esto es lo que quedó del viejo hospital –dijo Ritsu, caminando con tranquilidad. No había un alma allí y el celular rápidamente se quedó sin batería. Siguieron caminando, sólo los tubos fluorescentes iluminaban el espacio. Había un delicioso aroma a comida, al parecer alguien le estaba cocinando algo para que almorzara o había más de una persona viviendo allí. –cuando llegaste, estaba a punto de irme a almorzar. Mi compañera Kotobuki generalmente hace el almuerzo para ambas –sonrió –es esa chica rubia que está justamente preparando la mesa –sonrió. –Gracias Mugi-chan.

Se dieron un abrazo fuerte antes de que la chica le sonriera a Mio con afabilidad.

-Bienvenida, Akiyama-san ¿No? Mi nombre es Kotobuki Tsumugi pero con que me llames Mugi-chan está perfecto –le dio un abrazo a Mio. Uno de los que realmente estaba necesitando. Tenía un delicioso aroma a perfume que debía salir carísimo.

-¿Vendrá Sawa-chan?

-Sip. Dijo que estaba terminando una cirugía y luego venía.

A la morocha el estómago se le revolvió. Hablaban de esto con tanta normalidad mientras que a ella…

-Mugi-chan. Pon música.

_In the wee wee hours…that's when I think of you_

Chuck Berry sonaba de fondo. Se tranquilizó un poco, aún cuando Ritsu le ofreció la cama de ella para que se acostara. Pero no, Akiyama decidió que era mejor quedarse en el sofá. Estaba huérfana pero tan acompañada… esas dos médicas estaban ahí, cocinando y si bien, estaban en un lugar donde la gente nacía y moría, seguían su vida como siempre. Como si nada de esto fuera anormal.

Los ojos de Mio se iban cerrando con más pesadez hasta que cayó arrullada por la sensual voz de este cantante de Blues…

Al despertar escuchó que ya las otras dos hablaban acaloradamente. Cerró los ojos pero trató de prestar atención .

-¡Sabes que es imposible!

-¡Pero es apenas una niña, no puedo dejarla vivir sola!

-¡Vamos, como dijiste, es una NIÑA! ¡No puedes ni mantener una vida tú, quieres darle una vida a una chica que NI SIQUIERA CONOCES!

-¡Vamos Sawa-chan, no seas hipócrita! ¡Hiciste lo mismo con Kotobuki!

-Ella es otro tema.

-¡No es otro tema! ¡Hiciste lo mismo! ¡Lo sabes bien! ¿Por qué yo no?

-Sabes muy bien por qué.

-¡Akiyama se queda conmigo!

-No si puedo evitarlo.

-¡TU no te meterás en mis asuntos! Parca.

-¡No me digas así, niña! –

-¡Es lo que eres! No me digas que no. Aparte, ¡Antes estabas de acuerdo!

-¡Sí, pero no estoy de acuerdo que viva acá con nosotras!

-¡La llevaré a mi apartamento cuando tenga franco!

-Promete que vas a dejar que ella lleve una vida normal

-Lo haré, te lo juro.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Te quiero tanto vieja bruja!

Ambas rompieron a reír y Akiyama solamente se preguntó si estaban realmente locas.

-Oye… ¿Cómo piensas que se tomará el hecho de que…?

-Del hospital ¿No? ¡Es por eso que no quiero dejar que muchos vivan acá! Sabes que sólo nuestro círculo y la gente que se atiende…

-Vienen miles de personas, es obvio que más de uno pensará que es una epifanía.

_Where is your head at?_

-Oh, Kinomoto-san ¿Necesita algo?

-Shampoo… -susurró una dulce voz.

-Está en la alacena de siempre. Aún no lo cambié de lugar.

-Muchas gracias, Tainaka-san. Y espero que no se le ocurra volver a cambiar las cosas de lugar. No me gustó la broma.

La risa de Tainaka Ritsu-san se escuchó clara y estridente.

**31 de octubre, 00:01 pm. **

Mio escuchó un par de ruidos en uno de los corredores al que lo denominó B. Abrió los ojos. Estaba todo oscuro, las mismas canciones volvían a repetirse. Se removió entre las sábanas de la cama y trató de hacer posición fetal. Pero alguien dormía a su lado, por lo que debió quedarse otra vez en la antigua posición porque la cama era bastante estrecha. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a la doctora Tainaka roncando para nada femenina. Sonrió y le acomodó los cabellos del rostro, apartándolos y dándole un suave beso en la frente. La doctora Yamanaka hizo todos los trámites para quedarse cuidándola legalmente, pero su niñera las 24/7 era Ritsu. A ella ya no le molestaba vivir abajo del hospital, de hecho, era un lugar bastante acogedor y siempre recibía visitas. Todos los doctores y enfermeros la mimaban. Se hizo muy amiga de Mugi-chan y por ello siempre le llevaba cosas dulces para que comiera. Ritsu trabajaba mucho, era muy dedicada y le gustaba lo que hacía. Le permitió llevar su bajo a su "casa" y a veces practicaba un par de canciones. Descubrió que la doctora también amaba la música y curiosamente tocaba la batería.

Pero Ritsu tenía una casa a unas cuadras del hospital. Sólo se quedaba allí cuando no hacía guardias. O sea, casi nunca. Con suavidad para no despertarla, se aferró al brazo de la chica y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía muy tranquila con Ricchan. Ella era muy compañera, a pesar de suma diferencia de edad podía mimetizarse muy bien.

En un movimiento desprevenido, Ritsu la abrazó también con el otro brazo que estaba por encima del apoyacabezas y siguió roncando.

Mio no podía dejar de negarse más. Le gustaba su "niñera". Maldición, estaba sumamente enamorada de esa chica pero no sufría por ello. Mientras le permitiera estar a su lado, lo estaría felizmente.

Otro ruido.

Agudizó el oído. Y enfrentó la oscuridad iluminada vagamente por los tubos fluorescentes a lo lejos.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

Y volvió a cerrarlos para aferrarse al brazo de Ritsu.

Ver a esa mujer parada a lo lejos sin su cabeza, era bastante aterrador, pero su compañera fue bastante explícita ante ese temita

-Ella es feliz observando a los demás. Es consciente y si molesta, desaparece. Estuvo tres meses buscando su cabeza hasta que la encontró debajo de uno de mis muebles. –rió socarronamente tal vez recordando algo. -Tranquila, el hospital está lleno de fantasmas pero no te harán daño.

Sí. Ritsu veía fantasmas y ella también. No había que ser médium ni haber tenido experiencias traumáticas para verlos. Simplemente cuando se querían materializar ahí estaban. Bueno, mejor dicho, todos los médicos los veían. Eran como uno más de la familia. Lo más razonable era que saliera corriendo despavorida pero como ellos no hacían daño y sólo esperaban a sus seres queridos, simplemente los observaba ir y venir.

En la escuela, Mio se adaptó bastante bien, pero aún así su timidez hizo que le costara bastante hacerse amigos. Una chica, Sokabe-senpai intentó intercambiar unas palabras pero Akiyama perdió el interés en ella porque era monotemática.

_Bye bye baby, don't be long. I worry about you when you're gone…_

Otra vez el tema se repetía. Mio adoraba esa canción, a pesar de los malos recuerdos. Comenzó a sumirse al sopor del sueño pero pronto sintió que la respiración de Ritsu se hizo más pesada y lentamente observó que abrió los ojos. La miró y le sonrió con simpatía. Se levantó de la cama, tiernamente deshaciéndose del abrazo de Akiyama y se restregó los ojos. Volvió a estirar su cuerpo y luego se acostó al lado de ella mirándola fijamente. Tenía una mano sobre su cabeza y le habló tranquilamente.

-¿Sabes que noche es hoy, Mio-chan?

-N…No.

-Hoy es Halloween.

-Pero nosotros no creemos en esto. ¿O sí?

-A los fantasmas les importa un pepino si están en América, Europa o en Marte. Ellos se manifiestan aún más y molestan un poco. En principal hay que estar preparados para las tres de la madrugada. A pesar de que no creemos en esto, los demonios comienzan a hacerse más fuertes el 31. Y viendo que no puedes dormir (a pesar de que pensaba despertarte), nos quedaremos esperando juntas. Mio. Escúchame bien. Yo estoy contigo ¿Sí? No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sólo hazme caso. ¿Quieres un café?

Mio se la quedó mirando lentamente pero luego asintió.

-Me encantaría.

-De acuerdo, marche café para las dos. –luego miró hacia una presencia que hizo que Mio gritara de sorpresa. –Oh, Kinomoto-san. ¿Quieres hacernos el café?

El fantasma que tenía entre sus manos su cabeza, sonrió.

-Bueno, haznos el honor. Pero lo que puedes tocar en tu dimensión no llega aquí. Lo siento mucho. ¿Por qué no le hace uno a Aoi-san? Estará feliz de recibirlo.

Kinomoto-san puso cara triste, infló sus cachetes y dio pasos frustrados alejándose de ambas, arrastrándose.

Mio podía salir corriendo del pavor en dos segundos si no fuera porque Ritsu estaba ahí. La doctora sexy de coeficiente intelectual 168… aunque a veces se portara como una verdadera idiota retardada.

Mira que una chica más grande que ella divirtiéndose asustándola… agh, qué bronca le daba. Eso ameritaba un buen coscorrón.

Hasta la jefa de cirugía, Yamanaka se la quedaba mirando sorprendida. Bueno, su "madre", porque ella era la tutora legal.

Siguió holgazaneando en la cama, mientras observaba con languidez cómo Ritsu preparaba un café bien cargado para mantenerla despierta. No entendía por qué tenía que estarlo, simplemente el hospital iba a estar igual que siempre ¿No?

Tainaka simplemente llevaba un vestido que usaba para dormir. Demasiado escotado y demasiado cortito para su gusto. Un día no iría a aguantar más por todos los cielos. Si lo hacía para burlarse, realmente era de muy mal gusto su broma.

Se acomodó un poco la blusa que tenía. Estaba sintiendo calor.

Ritsu volvió con dos tazas y una bandeja que tenía un par de cositas dulces que seguramente tenía guardadas en el refrigerador. Regalo por cortesía de Kotobuki-san. Se sentó en la cama, con un aire demasiado sensual y se quedó mirando la tele gigante que tenía. Estaba mirando las noticias sin prestarle en absolutamente atención a la mirada ardiente de su compañera, la cual no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ni imaginando.

Mio simplemente estaba recorriendo las largas piernas y esos muslos bien contorneados trigueños que poseía. Esa curvatura de su cintura y el abdomen chato. Esos pequeños pechos que simplemente la hacían delirar de placer. Subió un poco más su mirada. Ese esternón, ese cuello, ese mentón y finalmente esos labios. Debían saber dulces, tenían una apariencia de ser jugosos. Esa naricita perfecta y esos ojos miel que demostraban tanta dulzura.

Oh Dios, estaba empezando a calentarse. Nunca se atrevería a tocarle un pelo de más a Ritsu pero ahora mismo estaba ardiendo en deseos… se mordió el labio inferior y tomó la taza de café. Sus manos temblaban. Necesitaba un baño. Necesitaba privacidad. Ahora. Ya.

-Me voy a bañar.

-Mio, lo siento pero hoy no puedes irte lejos. Tendré que cuidarte.

-No me importan tus fantasmas y tu loco hospital, de verdad, necesito darme una ducha. –espetó con frustración.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Quiero bañarme Ritsu.

-Dios, pareces un niño en "apuros sexuales".

¡Bingo!

Mio se puso roja.

-¡Cómo te atreves!

-Jajaja, sólo quería ver tu cara, perdón –tomó su café. –Pero no puedes irte –dijo sin apartar la vista de la TV.

Akiyama golpeó con su cabeza la pared, en modo de protesta y luego se quejó de dolor.

-Ouch.

-Tonta.

-Es tu culpa.

-No. Es culpa de los fantasmas. –siguió mirando la tv sin apartar su vista. –y por cierto, estoy viendo hasta tu apellido, abróchate la blusa. Eres un desastre durmiendo. Si Yamanaka nos encuentra así, ¿Qué pensará de mí?

-¿Eh?

Era cierto. Inconscientemente tal vez había comenzado a desabotonarse la remera y ahora prácticamente apenas le cubría lo esencial. Se puso bordó y rápidamente se cubrió por completo con las sábanas.

_**Click. **_

-Así me gusta.

-¿Ritsu? ¿Eres lesbiana?

Acción reacción.

Tainaka casi soltó su taza y sus ojos se aclararon un poco más, en estado de shock.

-¿De…de dónde sacaste eso?

-Lo acabas de decir.

-N… No…

-Sí. Respóndeme.

La doctora miró hacia las sábanas tristemente.

-Sí.

-Genial. –susurró Mio de manera inaudible – somos dos.

La mirada de confusión que la mayor le envió fue hasta graciosa.

La morocha tomó aire y se acercó a Ritsu. Le dio un suave besito en los labios y le sonrió. Su corazón latía salvajemente cuando volvió a su antigua posición, no podía creer lo que había hecho… pero lo había hecho.

-M…Mio… eh…

-Así no te sientes mal. –respondió llena de timidez.

-Acabas…acabas de…

-Sí, ya lo sé… no lo digas que me muero de vergüenza.

-Intenté no hacerte nada por todo este tiempo y tú libremente vienes y lo haces. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-No te enoj… ¿Eh?

-¡NO DIJE NADA! –ridículamente se escondió tras la taza vacía de café.

Mio se la arrebató y la apartó poniéndola en el piso. Luego le tomó del rostro y la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-N…nada.

-Dímelo.

-¡Que estás buenísima! Es injusto que seas una niña no puedo hacerte NADA.

-No tengo problema que hagas "algo" conmigo.

-¡M,…Mio!

-Vamos. Yo también tengo ganas.

No hubo tiempo de más palabras. Se besaron con apremio y rápidamente Mio quedó en el tope de la sensual doctora. La lengua de la morocha invadió la boca de la trigueña y no dejó de juguetear hasta que prácticamente tenía sus manos bajo el bra de ella. Acarició los pechos con suavidad, mientras interponía una rodilla entre sus piernas. Ritsu gimió apagadamente, sorprendida por lo ávida que era esa pequeña en la cama.

-Espera –dijo un poco alarmada. –puede ser producto de… una alucinación producida por algún fantasma.

-¡El fantasma y un comino! Te deseo Tainaka Ritsu. Mucho y es ahora.

-Yo…también pero… -jugueteó con el borde del escote de la blusa. –en el hospital… de verdad ¿Tiene que ser aquí?

-No tengo tiempo para un hotel. Aparte dijiste que nos tenemos que quedar acá. Si quieres la morgue no me molesta. –se rió. En realidad esperaba que no dijera que sí o estaría ahorcándose rápidamente. La morgue le daba hasta arcadas.

-Maldición.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Y… ¿Si lo dejamos para el fin de semana largo? Estoy libre.

-No aguanto tanto…

-Tócate entonces.

-¡Ritsu!

-¿Qué? ¡Si es normal!

Un ruido.

Un llanto…

Se separaron rápidamente y luego observaron el pasillo. Maldición ¿Qué había ahí?

La lluvia se hizo fuerte, golpeaba el piso y salpicaba. Adentro del hospital se escuchaba muy bien incluso. Los truenos retumbaban y el temblor del hospital volvió a hacerse presente.

Un olor espantoso decoró el lugar.

Un aroma a muerte y putrefacción.

El silencio marcaba unos pasos que iban acercándose.

Y el corazón de Mio estaba a punto de estallar.

-Ri…

-Shh. Ya llegaron.

-¿Eh?

-Los fantasmas. Amor, no te apartes de mi lado.

"_**¿Amor?". **_

Qué romántica podía ser su cínica… ¿Amiga?

-Sé mi novia. –susurró de golpe. –por favor.

-Lo seré pero primero tenemos que pasar vivas esta noche.

-¿Qué…?

La luz se extinguió. La expectación creció en el estómago de Mio y se abrazó más fuerte al brazo de Ritsu. Casi no podía respirar y sintió que su compañera atravesaba la misma situación.

"_He'll never love you_

_The way that I love you_

_'Cause if he did, oh no, he wouldn't_

_Make you cry"_

"¿Realmente piensas que ella te quiere?" escuchó una sensual voz hablar.

"¿Realmente piensas que ella te desea como tú? Tal vez sienta repulsión y lo hace porque simplemente le das lástima. Como a todo el mundo. Desde que tu tierna madre fue arrollada."

"Nunca le vistes las manos de tu madre después de la operación y nosotros estamos haciendo experimentos, ¿Por qué no vienes a nuestra sala de quirófano para ver qué logramos con ellas?"

"Mi-chan, ¿Dónde están mis manos? Necesito entregar un trabajo floral esta noche ¡Y no las encuentro! Ah, cierto. ¡FUE POR TU CULPA MALDITA PUTA QUE LAS HE PERDIDO! POR TU CULPA, N ADA MÁS QUE POR TU CULPA. MIENTRAS MI HIJITA SE REVUELCA CON SU DOCTORA ¡AHORA TENDRÉ QUE ESTAR CAMINANDO POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD HASTA QUE ENCUENTRE MIS MANOS TRITURADAS QUE DEBEN ESTAR DEBAJO DE LAS VÍAS DEL TREN PARA PODER DESCANSAR EN PAZ! ¿AHORA ESTÁS FELIZ?"

Su madre. Con los muñones. Con su rostro desfigurado. El esqueleto, la sangre… los gusanos…riéndose…

Mostrando sus dientes podridos

Como muchos otros fantasmas…

-¡BASTA! –

-Mio, escúchame. Sé que no me ves, ¡Deja de moverte! ¡Escúchame! No les prestes atención. Ven, vamos a caminar y cantemos juntas ¿OK? Ven

-No quiero. Quiero ir con mi madre. Quiero explicarle lo mucho que lo siento.

-¡Ella no es tu madre!

-Sí lo es.

-No Mio. Ella es un fantasma que quiere matarte porque colecta almas ¡No dejes que te gane!

-¡Ella es mi madre! ¡Tú no lo sabes porque seguramente ni recuerdas a la tuya!

Una bofetada cortó filosamente el aire y aterrizó en la mejilla de la más joven.

-Escúchame bien. No les prestes atención.

Mio se quedó en estado de shock. Nadie jamás había atrevido a golpearla como lo hizo su doctora que amaba. La ira se acumuló en ella, tenía ganas de devolverle el golpe. ¡Cómo se atrevía a tomarse tantas libertades! Alzó el brazo para devolvérsela pero Ritsu de alguna forma se lo detuvo.

-No vuelvas a golpearme nunca más. ¡Y suéltame!

-La ira. Qué ingenioso esta vez, querido amigo mío.

La risa inundó el pasillo antes de alejarse. Las luces se prendieron otra vez y Mio se quedó helada por lo que estaba presenciando.

Ritsu estaba llorando. Tenía los ojos rojos y sin embargo tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacer entrar en razón a ella. Al parecer también estaba torturándola de esa manera o tal vez muchísimo peor. Ahora que se daba cuenta, Ritsu jamás le contó cómo habían fallecido sus seres queridos.

_In the wee wee hour… that's when I think of you._

-Lo siento… de verdad… lo siento. –Mio la abrazó.

-Ya pasó. Ya pasó. –volvía a decir una y otra vez. La morocha comenzó a llorar y Ritsu la calmaba. En realidad parecía que la doctora necesitaba calmarse más a ella que a Mio. Se había llevado un gran susto.

La canción sonaba despacio. Luego cada vez más fuerte, y siguió subiéndose el volumen hasta que prácticamente Mio se estaba quedando sorda.

Se cubrió con las manos los oídos, sentía que los tímpanos comenzaban a sangrar. Ritsu le dio dos tapones de algodón. Algo iba a retener pero aún así, Apenas podía moverse porque las vibraciones de los parlantes eran bastante agresivas. El edificio amenazaba en colapsarse en cualquier momento.

Ritsu hizo una seña bastante clara: ¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ Y YA!

Se tomaron de las manos y dejó que la doctora la guiara. Corrieron como jamás pensaron que lo harían, hasta que abandonaron la construcción.

Pasaron por varios pasillos que parecían alargarse a cada paso que daban. Sin embargo, Ritsu tomó con muchísima fuerza la mano de Mio y corrieron. Se tenía unos zapatos que usaba siempre en el horario de trabajo, eran de tacos altos, y Mio aún se preguntaba cómo hacía para lidiar con ellos. Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta que el hospital ahora necesitaba de mucho mantenimiento. Estaba lleno de telarañas y los vidrios rotos.

El hospital estaba vacío.

Miró hacia un costado y le sorprendió ver a Kinomoto-san acurrucada en un costado, como si estuviera traumada. Al lado estaba Aoi-san que gritaba que se fueran ya, que no perdieran tiempo. Que era necesario sí o sí escapar.

Salieron por una puerta secreta. Parecía de emergencia pero no estaba segura. Al menos para el cartel, extrañamente la luz funcionaba.

Una vez que estuvieron en la calle, ambas se miraron y Akiyama se atrevió a hablarle.

-No… entiendo.

-El fantasma se la agarró conmigo desde que llegué, no entiendo por qué mierda. –plisó sus labios. Algo estaba ocultándole -Pero necesitamos buscar su tumba. Sé dónde está.

Y volvieron a correr por la calle vacía. No había ningún alma.

Los edificios no estaban, simplemente había una casa cada tantos metros, como si estuvieran en otra dimensión. Como si hubiesen estado atrapadas en un espacio perdido de un Japón en el 1940.

Mio trató de hablar, pero estaba cansada y agitada, apenas podía respirar. De golpe, ambas se pararon y la figura de una persona con unos ojos malditos apareció.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Vete de aquí. –Dijo Ritsu –Kouichi.

El fantasma escupió a la doctora y desapareció. Ritsu siguió caminando con tranquilidad pero con paso firme por la calle y rápidamente se encontraron en el cementerio local. Mio simplemente quería no ir.

Las tumbas estaban intactas. De hecho, tenía tal mantenimiento que llamaba la atención. Era como si recién estuviera construido.

Los árboles estaban prolijos y el pasto recién cortado. Caminaron por una senda apedreada y de la mano. Era muy importante que Ritsu le tomara de la mano a Mio, para no perderla de vista.

Sabía que estaba helada del terror.

-Realmente ¿De verdad? No me gusta este lugar…

-Es la única forma.

-¿Por qué te tiene bronca? O sea… no pensé que.

-Cuando mis padres murieron y mi hermano también… yo estuve grave a la par de ellos. Kouichi es un ser muy inteligente como lo dice su nombre por lo que decidió quedarse con sus almas. Intenté disuadirlos pero él me terminó ganando. Aunque no logró llevarme. Tenía fe en que podía seguir adelante y que no moriría. Mis padres y mis hermanos aún no pasaron al otro lado. Están atrapados en el espacio Swdenborgiano. O sea, entre la delgada línea de la vida y la muerte. Para los católicos y cristianos se le puede llamar, el limbo. Ellos repetirán una y otra vez todas sus acciones. Cuando tu mamá pasó al otro lado, estaba protegida de un shinigami. Se la llevó y se fue en paz, pero mis padres no. Tampoco mi hermano. Los he visto varias veces, ellos piensan que están vivos y siguen creyéndose que yo soy la que morí por su culpa. Kouichi aprovechará todo el tiempo para quitarle sus energías. Es la forma de volverse fuerte. Una vez que los consuma, se hará material y sólo Dios sabe lo que podrá pasar.

-Lo…lo siento mucho, debo ser una gran carga.

-No. Mio-chan. –ella se volteó y la enfrentó. Le tomó las mejillas y dijo- Eres una bendición para mí. Soy feliz cuando estás a mi lado. –Le dio un tierno besos en los labios- en tan poco tiempo hiciste que volviera a creer en que puedo ser capaz de amar a alguien y que puede quedarse conmigo. A veces he escuchado a Kouichi y muchas veces decidí colgarme. Sólo no lo logré porque Mugi me alcanzaba a tiempo y me sacaba de ahí. Ella también lo conoce, pero tiene más fuerza que yo. No lleva tantas culpas… -sonrió con amargura –vamos, tenemos que acabar con este día infernal antes de las tres de la madrugada. Y –se fijó en su rólex rápidamente –son las tres menos cuarto.

Akiyama comenzó a correr de la mano de Ritsu desesperadamente.

Pero Kouichi se enfrentó a ellas con una cara de pocos amigos.

-No se atreverán

-Ja, ya verás cómo me atrevo. –susurró con una sonrisa Mio. –Mi madre se fue en paz, no me jodas.

-Murió por una niña que disfruta revolcarse con una doctora. Con una mujer.

-Mi vida no es tuya, no te metas.

Ricchan los miraba como si se tratase de un partido de ping pong.

-Eres una pecadora

-Y tú eres el demonio. ¿Te gusta mucho el pecado verdad?

-Cállate, me das asco.

-Y yo te creo un hipócrita que si no te corres realmente, te incinero.

-¿Con que?

Sacó un fósforo con una sonrisa algo maníaca. Ritsu se quedó helada, ¿Cuándo había robado eso del hospital?

-Te estás volviendo material. No creo que te agrade volver a morir.

El fantasma desapareció.

-Vamos –susurró un poco ida la doctora.

Caminaron rápidamente y llegaron a una tumba vieja, rota.

-Ahora todo lo explica.

-Je. –Ritsu se rió mirándola hasta que bajó su vista.

Se tocó el estómago, un poco consternada y descubrió que algo le faltaba.

La miró a Mio antes de quedarse así por un largo rato. Y cayó todo su torso al piso.

-Qué inteligente te volviste Akiyama-san. Mataste a tu novia por esas palabras. ¡Fíjate bien lo que haces y piensa tus consecuencias!

-¡RITSU!

-No te conviene meterte conmigo.

-RITSU –Mio lloró desesperadamente al notar que su novia había sido cortada a la mitad. –No…por favor… NO-el grito desgarrado hizo eco en todo el cementerio.

-Sola, sola, t e quedaste sola –canturreó.

-¡No! Ella no va a dejarme

-Esta partida a la mitad, será difícil que esté físicamente contigo.

-¡Ella estará… ella estará por siempre en mi…!

-Patética. Ella está sangrando y regando el piso con su sangre. Y te da miedo la sangre.

-¡NO DE ELLA!

-¿Tu flamante novia? Ja. Te lo pidió por lástima.

-No. Ella… ella me quiere de verdad. Ella… me quiere… -se puso en posición fetal, cubriéndose los oídos. Kouichi rió socarronamente.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Si colectas almas junto a mi, podrás tal vez hacer que deje renacer a tu querida Doctora. Claro, deberás esperar hasta que ella tenga tu edad para acercarte. Tú nunca envejecerás. Algo que todas las mujeres de hoy desean. Nunca envejecer. Serás joven eternamente, a cambio de muchas almas para mi. Acepta mi oferta. Y mientras tanto, sé mi amante.

Mio observó atentamente a Kouichi. Y luego echó un vistazo al mutilado cuerpo de la persona que amaba. Se incorporó y lo enfrentó. Se limpió las lágrimas y abrió los labios.

Escuchó un ruido extraño a sus espaldas y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se volteó.

Había un extraño tigre. Caminaba lento y pausado. Sus movimientos cautivaron a la bajista que se lo quedó mirándolo. Se puso al lado del cuerpo mutilado de Ritsu y la contempló con curiosidad. Abrió su bocaza.

-Absolutamente delicioso –susurró en su mente de forma que Mio lo pudiera escuchar.

-¡ALÉJATE! –dijo tirándose en el piso para cubrirla lo más que pudo. Una fuerza la lanzó para otro lado delicadamente.

El tigre la miró y observó luego a Ritsu. Sus dientes se mostraban amenazantes pero lamió la herida.

Kouichi estaba sumamente silencioso. El odio que destilaban sus ojos rojos de sangre coagulada era lo suficiente como para comprender que el tigre era su enemigo íntimo.

El tigre miró al ente maligno y de alguna forma sonrió. Mio tembló. Eso no se veía nada bien.

Tomando fuerzas, saltó los metros necesarios, abriendo sus fauces y lo ingirió de un solo bocado.

-Reza una plegaria. –Le instruyó el tigre –él no volverá a molestar.

Mio cerró con fuerza los ojos y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. El tigre se acercó a ella y le hizo una caricia con su rostro. Se sentó a su lado, obedientemente. Y de a ratos, sus ojos sumamente gatunos la observaban.

"Por favor Dios. Dale el peor castigo a este ser. Merece el infierno, por haberse llevado la vida de tantos inocentes. Por favor, no dejes que escape. Por favor… destrúyelo y deja que la vida fluya. Aquí está Izanami, tu esposa. Por favor… llévatelo."

-Ya se fue. –susurró una voz, con dolor. –se fue y quedó en una jaula atrapado. No volverá. Tranquila. Bueno, primero lo buscó un barco y repetirá una y otra vez todos sus malos actos. Está en el infierno, tranquila, Mio-chan.

Mio se dio la vuelta y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que era Ritsu la que le hablaba. En una pieza.

-Pero… cómo… -volteó para observar al tigre que sonreía amablemente. –ella… ella ¿Te curó?

-Sí. Qué bien que la identificaste. –sonrió.

Mio se levantó de un salto para abrazarla con desesperación. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su mejilla y mojaban la ropa de la doctora. Había tenido tanto, tanto miedo por culpa de ese maldito…

-Bueno, seguiré recorriendo el cementerio en busca de más comida –dijo el tigre marchándose lentamente. La tranquilidad con la que se movía era demasiado simpática. Movía su cola de un lado a otro, alegre.

Ambas se lo quedaron mirando y sonrieron.

-¡Gracias Izanami!

-De nada. Cuídate y tengan una vida próspera. – dijo el animal antes de desaparecer. –tienen mucho tiempo por recorrer juntas. Pero recuerda. Yo te hago un favor. Tú me haces un favor. Es tan simple como esto.

Tainaka tomó las manos de Akiyama entrelazando sus dedos. Sonrió al espacio vacío hasta que notó algo nuevo.

La tumba de Kouichi había desaparecido.

- Wow, Se lo devoró por completo. –reprimió un escalofrío. –volvamos al hospital.

-¿Me ayudan? Susurró una voz de una niña –estoy perdida.

-Claro –dijo Ritsu amablemente –Hace mucho que no te veía Hikari. –La pequeña sonrió –tu casa está a tres tumbas de aquí. Ve y no salgas, simplemente es tiempo de seguir adelante. Encuéntrate con tu familia, mi amor.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS TAINAKA-SAMA! –gritó la niña y desapareció con una sonrisa.

-Eres… eres.

-Sí. Soy una shinigami.

-¿Eh?

-Soy servidora de Izanami. Por eso estoy viva. En realidad debería haber muerto hace cinco años atrás. Pero nunca la había visto en persona. Wow que hermoso tigre es –sonrió como idiota –me gusta esta vida nueva. Simplemente me hace sentir que sirvo para algo. –rió socarronamente –pero aún así, también soy humana.

-Por eso estás en un hospital.

-Ajá. Velo por los vivos y me llevo a los muertos.

-Por eso cuidabas a mi madre.

-Exacto. Discúlpame por no haberte explicado antes… de verdad…

-No te preocupes. Comprendo que tú eres la que le dio un descanso eterno. Viva se habría vuelto loca…

-Lo sé… ojalá pudiera darte una vida mejor.

-Cuando Izanami-sama dijo que le debía un favor… significa que yo seré Shinigami.

Ritsu hizo una mueca de desagrado y susurró.

-Desgraciadamente.

-Bueno, estaré a tu lado entonces. Con eso me basta

-Agh, no seas tan cursi que pica. ¡Cuando dijiste que siempre iba a estar en tu alma, Dios, me estaba muriendo!

-¡No seas idiota, jamás completé la frase!

-Era obvio que ibas a decir esa cursilería.

- Es hora de irnos. –Mio orgullosamente comenzó a caminar. –Dios, si sabía que la Diosa y guardiana de la muerte iba a estar aquí, al menos le hubiera pedido que me mandaran con otro shinigami.

-Oh, no seas cruel, Mio-chan. Después de todo, cometí un gran "pecado" al enamorarme de ti. Los shinigami no pueden enamorarse y lo sabes.

Mio se paró en seco y enfrentó a Ritsu. Sonrió y le dio un largo beso en los labios, hasta que ambas se separaron por necesidad simple de aire.

-Bueno, si es por eso, entonces, te perdono.

-Qué sencilla de convencer.

-Eso quisieras linda, eso quisieras –le tomó juguetonamente la mano y comenzó a marchar –por cierto, me debes una visita especial a tu casa.

-Pervertida precoz.

-Abusadora.

Ambas rompieron a reír como dos idiotas.

La caminata se volvió más ligera. Ahora la gente paseaba, muchos niños corrían de un lado a otro, gritando dulce o truco. Al parecer había muchísimas personas que les divertía la historia de Halloween.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana.

-Sip. Y sobrevivimos. Bueno… tú entiendes

Mio se rió nerviosamente hasta que entró en shock. Prontamente recordó todo lo que había vivido, y se dio cuenta que ya no sería nada normal su vida. El miedo la dejó helada y simplemente hizo que Ritsu riera hasta las lágrimas.

Volvió a la vida cuando estaba en el hospital.

-¿Has visto mi muñeca?

Había una pequeña de unos seis años de edad preguntándole eso a Akiyama cuando estaban en la cafetería.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Izanami-sama apareció y se lo comió de un bocado. ¡Fue genial!

-¿Pero estabas en dos partes?

-Sawa-chan…, qué cruel…

-¿Y cómo se lo digo? Te faltaba la unión entre tus…

-Sí, pero de alguna forma, podía ver. –cortó Ritsu amablemente.

-Wow, ¿Somos tan poderosos?

-Parece que por hacer el bien, sí.

-Está… está debajo de la mesa.-respondió amablemente Kotobuki con una dulce voz.

_Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey, goodbye_

-¡Gracias!

-De nada –sonrió. –vamos Mio-chan. Ya son las cinco de la madrugada, salió el sol, deberías estar despierta.

-Ya… ¿Todo pasó?

-Ajam. Tranquila, aquí, también lo soy, al igual que mi superiora, Yamanaka-san.

-Y amante de turno.

-¡TAINAKA!

-¿Eh? Pero si apenas eres practicante. –ignoró la batalla campal entre las dos doctoras de alto rango.

Kotobuki sonrió.

-Lo sé.

-Pasa que Sawa-chan es una pervertida.

-¡Cállate! –un golpe en la frente de Ritsu. Mio sonrió.

De golpe, la baterista y doctora recobró el sentido y sonrió de una forma que a Mio no le agradó.

-¿Estás viva? ¡Te puedo contar una historia de terror! La historia de la muñeca de la niña por ejemplo. Dicen que adentro está cómo se incendió la casa…

-¡NO!

Las tres rieron y Ritsu ahora tenía dos golpes generosos en su cabeza.

-Ahora eres uno de nosotros, tendrás que acostumbrarme

-¡Quiero ir despacio!

-Oh debe ser para lo único que quieres ir despacio porque para lo otro…

-¡RITSU!

-Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma. Mio-chan, tienes que ir a clases.

-No quiero. No dormí nada… vamos, Ritsu.

-Déjala faltar. –acotó Sawa-chan tomando su típica taza de té.

-No. Debes ir a clases. Y dile a esa Sokabe- senpai que no te persiga. Eres mía.

Mio se ruborizó de pies a cabeza y luego asintió. Las otras se rieron a carcajadas.

-Lo mismo digo para las enfermeras pretenciosas. –se incorporó, le dio un beso largo en los labios, y fue por la ropa que estaba tendida en las sillas.

-Wow, Ricchan, qué gran compañera te elegiste.

-En realidad Izanami la nombró mi compañera-dijo colorada, ocultando su vergüenza, tomando una segunda taza de té.

-Pero se te nota muy feliz. Puedo notarlo por tu mirada –la pinchó Sawako Yamanaka -¡OH, tengo que hacerle su traje de shini…!

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

-Oh, pero sólo uno,….

-¡No!

Kotobuki simplemente sonrió ante todo ese lío campal que estaban haciendo las dos en la cafetería. Parecían dos adolescentes...

Que ya no eran.

Luego de unos minutos Akiyama salió aseada y cambiada. Fue hasta la puerta del hospital, donde se encontró a sus "amigos" saludándola amigablemente.

-¡Adiós Aoi-san, Adiós Kinomoto-san, adiós Rita-chan, volveré a la tarde!

Llegó a la escuela y le dio un beso rápido en los labios a su novia. Se bajó del auto y sonrió radiante. El sol ahora estaba hermoso, el cielo azul. Azusa y Yui, sus amigas estaban ahí.

-¿No es ella la doctora Tainaka?-preguntó consternada Nakano.

-Sí, es mi novia también.

-¡Ves Azu -nyan! ¡Eso significa que puedo besarte, ven, dame un beso, por favoooor….!-estiró grotescamente sus labios para alcanzar a los de su amiga

-Yui-senpai… -dijo la chica, tratando de apartarla. No era que no le agradara pero ellas no eran nada y no lo serían hasta que Yui decidiera…

Madurar.

-Creo que ayer leí un cartel que decía uqe en la cafetería hay croquetas dulces –dijo Mio, tratando de convencer a Yui que se apartaran.

-¿¡De verdad!

No hace falta decir que tomó de la mano a su compañera de cabellos negros y corrieron alocadamente.

Mio volvió a sonreír.

Qué bueno que la noche había terminado bien. Entró en el patio de la escuela y se dio cuenta que también había fantasmas a los que ayudar. La miraban esperanzados, sonriendo amablemente. Eran todas chicas que desgraciadamente murieron en el incendio de la primera Sakuragaoka.

Bueno, manos a la obra se ha dicho ¿Verdad?

Y caminó a paso lento con una amable sonrisa.

-Me alegra haber encontrado a mi compañera de trabajo –dijo Ritsu al tigre que la acompañaba milagrosamente en el auto.

-Y a tu novia –molestó éste –hacen una divina pareja. Su madre hasta te aceptó. Y dile que le manda saludos.

-Me siento afortunada…

-Oh sí. Ella piensa lo mismo de ti.

_Red dragon tattoo_

_Is just about on me_

_I got it for you_

_So now do you want me?_

_With nothing to prove_

_Will you be my honey? _

_oh yeah_

_In you I confide_

_Red dragon tattoo_

_I'm fit to be dyed_

_Am I fit to have you?_

Era la canción que sonaba en la radio repetidamente haciendo que Ritsu sonriera. Este era un día de los tantos felices que le esperaban de ahora en más.

**FIN**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **Reviviendo de mi ausencia y subiendo a la superficie decidí hacer este one-shot que engloba mi amor por los cuentos de terror y exactamente, por Kingdom Hospital. Bien, pasaré a dar explicaciones para que nadie se quede con dudas:

Kinomoto-san, no es Sakura, es sólo un personaje que no sabía qué apellido ponerle XD

Izanami es la es la diosa de la creación y de la muerte en la mitología japonesa y en el sintoísmo, es una diosa primordial y mujer del dios Izanagi. Junto con él creó el mundo. Es conocida también como Izana-mi, Izanami-no-mikoto o Izanami-no-kami.

La frase de "absolutamente delicioso", lo dice el oso hormiguero en la serie K. H, quien es Anubis. (también conocido como Antubis)

Kouichi significa Brillante-primero. En pocas palabras, ser único inteligente.

La música que recomendé al principio es de la serie de Kingdom Hospital. Me encanta la música que Stephen King elige para cada una de sus series, está cuidadosamente seleccionada y bueno, aunque no se crea, pega demasiado con la situación.

Creo que nada más, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Manden Rewiews!

Trick or treat!


End file.
